What is this feeling?
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Sure Starfire and Raven are good friends now but what was it like in the beginning? A short story on how our two female heroes felt about each other on the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is Beth writing so give ME the credit for my first fanfic. I do accept constructive criticism but flames will be responded with more flames! O.k. I will get straight to the point- this is just the summary chapter for my short story and yes I sadly do not own anything of the teen titans or the wonderful song I might use……..so here it goes

Starfire and Raven have always been there for each other through tough times and difficult situation no matter how different they are. But what was it like in the beginning when the Titans first called themselves "friends"? How did Raven and Starfire like each other? Well go behind the t.v. screen and see how their hatred for each other slowly but surely turned to friendship and acceptance….

Raven and Starfires feelings expressed though writings and thoughts.

Please review your thoughts so far so I can see what I want to do with this story! I will be EXTREMELY happy if I get 5 reviews but two do just fine…….


	2. Boredom

Hey everybody sorry for the wait! I do have a good excuse but I'll talk more later because some people are not as patient and want to read the story like my co-writers Emily and Derek! Well here goes nothing….

A/N I do not own ANY of these characters that I write of or the wonderful songs of Wicked which I may use soon……story below (look down people!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple weeks after our young heroes started calling themselves "The Titans" and established their home at the tower. Everyone was mostly happy and comfortable with their new found "friends" except for the goth of the tower.

Raven wasn't exactly happy with her female roommate, but she knew she wasn't lucky enough to get someone that would understand her for who she truly was. Raven would sit on her bed and sigh. Ever since she was a young teenager, she started to keep a journal with all her thoughts and feelings to help control her emotions. It was a simple standard notebook, so no one would get curious enough to open it up and look inside.

She had no particular name for it, so she just called it 'journal' for no reason whatsoever. She began writing-

My Dear Journal,

Nothing has been happening much around here since everyone is still getting acquainted and adjusting to this new life. Most of the action happens in the main room where Cyborg cooks his morning waffles, which happens to be considerably comparable to the height of Mt. Everest. It also happens where Robin, ( the new leader) Beast Boy, and Cyborg play ridiculously loud on the video games and Starfire cheers them on. Though I have noticed she does seem to cheer on Robin a lot more than the other two. I'm not surprised, they think we can't see their pathetic attempts at flirting with each other. After all, I can't blame Starfire, she's technically an alien on this planet and is trying too hard to fit in here. More later…..

Your bored writer, Raven

She slid her book in a floorboard that was loose under her bed, which had been the safe spot for her journal since the group's arrival. She new all too well that if someone were to read her most innermost thoughts, all of the devil and her fathers demonic creation would break lose.

Raven stretched and yawned…she needed her tea. So she got up and walked over to the door to her room and left.

------------ End Chapter ------------

Hey everyone, short chapter there. Just wrote it before I hit the sack for the night! Tell me what you think of it PLEASE! I am down on my knees here! I have been sick all week and I need some encouragement! READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Starfire's Diary

Hi again, the last chapter was very short. I'm sorry- well to make it up I'll write some more if anyone cares...ONE STINKING PERSON reviewed last chapter and I think I'm going to cry. You people are mean reading my stuff and not reviewing….oh well

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I still do not own the Teen Titans till I get rich enough to buy them from Warner Bro.  

Dear Most Wonderful Perfect Lovely Diary,

Today was exactly three weeks and two days since my most wonderful new friends and I met. They are all most glorious! Though I will admit this to you dear diary, and you only this- I have "the crush" on friend Robin. He makes my heart do flips in my throat and cartwheels like a royal zarknarf! When he glances in my direction he gets this really strange look on his face that I have never seen before. He smiles very sweetly, but to my sadness he looks away red as an Earth tomato when people see us. We have been training quite a lot since Robin claims we have "things to work on." I feel we are a complete team and are most perfect already but Cyborg and Robin disagree. They feel we need "battle tactics" and "plans" to overcome the bad guys when we fight them. Anyway, it is most important that I tell you this. Earth food is most delicious! This morning I took a break from my Tamaranian food to try some of Beast Boy's tofu. It tasted rather bland so I put some of Cyborg's waffle syrup on it. It was the absolute BEST!  Well ttyl! Or talk to you later (the earthlings call it) Bye Bye

Starfire

Starfire giggled, and closed her new, fluffy pink diary. She had been exploring town earlier that day with "friend Raven" and went in the convenience store where everything was five dollars or less.

She looked at just about everything from candy to paper plates with much excitement and much to Ravens irritation. Finally, Starfire came upon a little pink book with blank pages and a feathery pen. Raven explained rather annoyed that it was a diary where you wrote whatever you wanted inside it.

Raven quickly bought it for Starfire as long as she promised they could go straight back to the tower afterwards.

Back at the tower, while Starfire had been busily writing in her new book on the couch, everyone else was at the table with their different snacks.(Beast boy: tofu Raven: tea etc.)

"I am NEVER taking Starfire out in town again alone, next time it's someone else's turn!" Raven shot at Robin angrily.

"Please just give her time Raven, she needs to get used to life here" Robin said in his matter-of-fact voice.

"Well it's either Cyborg or Beast Boy's turn next time" Raven went back to her monotone voice.

"Hey I went to the arcade with her the other day, remember?" Cyborg added. Everyone looked at Beast Boy while Cyborg and Raven crossed their arms. "But it's not my turn, I took Starfire to the mall yesterday after we caught that bank robber!" Beast Boy whined.

"Pardon me friend, but I believe you said you went there to do the 'picking up of chicks' and get more tofu at the health food store" Starfire said innocently. Everyone looked at Beast Boy, half ready to laugh and half ready to strangle him.

Beast Boy shot up and made a brake for the door "Well I gotta go do stuff somewhere else, bye!"

But Beast Boy was too slow, and Cyborg caught him by the sleeve before he could get out the door. He got brought back to the table.

"Should I start the interrogation?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded and agreed.

"So did you get any of their phone numbers?" Cyborg questioned.

"Two gave me theirs but when I said you were up for grabs all these African American chicks came swarming."

"All right Beast Boy", Cyborg and Beast Boy slapped hands.

"You two make me sick" Raven said disgustedly and got up. A minute later she left the room with a book and a steaming cup of tea in her hand, leaving the boys and their conversation back in the main room.

END CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------

Please Please PLEASE review! I will write up all my dear reviewers response next chapter if anyone reviews! Next chapter will have the song What is this Feeling so stick around cause that should be out soon.


End file.
